mi papá miente especial del día del padre
by Sari Lilliana
Summary: un especial del día del padre para Splinter. El pequeño Leonardo habla sobre su padre. Aparecen flashback conforme la pequeña tortuga va hablando.


**Mi papá miente - especial del día del padre.**

 **Narración por Leonardo:**

 **Mi papá es el más dulce del mundo…**

Flashback: Splinter estaba arropando a sus pequeños hijos. Ya era hora de dormir. Todos estaban en una misma cama. Cobijados con mantas remendadas pero calientitas. A cada uno le daba un beso en la frente, cariñosamente.

 **Mi papá es el más guapo…**

Flashback: Splinter acababa de terminar de vestirse con un kimono nuevo. Venía saliendo de su habitación. Vennus y Leonardo estaban jugando en el piso cuando él salió.

-Papá ¡Que guapo! – dijo Vee.

 **El más inteligente...**

Flashback: estaban las cinco tortuguitas y su padre observando las estrellas desde un tejado.

-Papá ¿De qué están hechas las estrellas? – preguntó Donnie.

-Son planetas y asteroides que están muy lejos. Por eso se ven tan pequeñas.

-¿Y por qué alumbran? – preguntó Leo.

-Porque reflejan la luz del sol.-

 **El más astuto…**

Flashback:

-Papá, mi mantita se rompió. – reclamó Leonardo.

-¿Y por qué se rompió?-

-Porque estábamos jugando Raph y yo con ella; y luego se le hiso este huequito.- sacando la mano por el mismo.

Splinter tomó aguja e hilo y con otro pedacito de tela, lo remendó. Leonardo solo se quedó con la boca abierta.

 **El más generoso…**

Flashback: todos comían a la mesa. Spike comía una hoja de lechuga junto a Raph. Este se la terminó. Al parecer quedó con hambre. Miraba a Raph con suplica.

Splinter que estaba senado junto a Raph, tomó una hoja de su propio plato y se la dio a Spike.

Raph le sonrió alegremente.

 **¡Él es mi súper héroe espacial!...**

Flashback: Leonardo miraba a Splinter entrenar. Le fascinaba lo que su padre hacía. Estaba viendo sin parpadear, muy concentrado.

-Leonardo ¿Quieres entrenar con migo? –

-¡Sí!- dijo muy emocionado.

 **A él le gusta que me vayamos muy bien en los entrenamientos…**

Flashback: Los cuatro niños más grandes hacían una kata, mientras Vee jugaba con una vara. Lo estaban haciendo bien pero, Mikey se tropezó y calló. Splinter lo levantó cuidadosamente y le dijo:

-Vamos, que tú puedes.-

Mikey volvió a repetir la kata y esta vez le salió perfecta.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío.-

 **Papá es genial pero, él miente…**

 **Él miente cuando dice que tiene un trabajo…**

Flashback:

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo Splinter tomando un saco vacío.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Mikey.

-A trabajar. –

Pero Leonardo no se creía eso. Realmente iba a ver qué encontraba en los basureros.

 **Él miente cuando dice que tenemos dinero…**

Flashback: era navidad. Splinter lo sabía. Pero no podía entregarles un juguete nuevo a sus hijos como regalo. Juntaba artefactos viejos y dañados que luego trataba de reparar y se los obsequiaba.

A los niños eso no les importaba pero, Leonardo sabía todo el esfuerzo que Splinter hacía para conseguir esas cosas. Por eso las apreciaba tanto.

 **Él miente cuando dice que no está cansado…**

Flashback: Splinter estaba ordenando un poco la guarida. Los niños jugaban, corrían por todas partes. Leonardo era el último del grupo. Cuando vio a su padre en la sala de estar, se detuvo. El hombre se detuvo, hiso un suspiro de cansancio, se secó el sudor de la frente y continuó sin que se percatase de su observador.

 **Él miente cuando dice que no tiene hambre…**

Flashback: los niños comían algas. Era lo que había. Cada uno tenía un poco en su plato. De lejitos, Splinter los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Papá. ¿No vas a comer? – preguntó Raph.

-No tengo hambre. – respondió.

Leonardo miró tristemente su plato con comida. Él sabía que Splinter no había comido porque todas las algas que había conseguido, se las repartió a sus hijos. Para él no alcanzaron.

 **Él miente cuando dice que tenemos todo…**

Flashback: Vee estaba bebé. Lloraba porque tenía hambre.

-Leonardo, cuida de tu hermanita mientras yo preparo el chupón.-

-Hai papá.-

Splinter no tenía leche para darle a su bebé. Tomaba té de hierbas que recolectaba y las vaciaba en el chupón. Tomó a Vee y le ofreció la botella. Ella al probar el líquido, apartaba su cara. Pero el hambre le ganaba y terminaba por beber el té.

 **Él miente acerca de su felicidad…**

Flashback: los niños jugaban con juguetes viejos y rotos. Splinter los miraba. Podía ver a uno de sus hijos jugar con un carrito que le faltaban las ruedas. Como le gustaría darles juguetes hermosos y buenos. Como le gustaría poder darles todo lo que necesitan.

La expresión de su cara era de tristeza y Leonardo no podía evitar sentir tristeza por su padre. No era tan feliz como él pensaba.

 **Él miente por nosotros…**

 **Pero a pesar de que miente, lo amo tal y como es. Y sin él mi vida estaría vacía.**

 **Papá, TE AMO…**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a los creadores del video "mi papá miente" de Metlife. Fue en el cual me basé para hacer la historia.**

 **TMNT no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon.**

 **Es una narración hecha por Leonardo que todavía es un niño cuando la hace. Deseándole un feliz día del padre a Splinter.**

 **Es un especial del día del padre. En mi país se celebra el 17 de junio y quería hacer algo especial para Splinter.**

 **Vee es mi personaje. Va estar incluida en casi todas las historias de TMNT. Pronto subiré "el origen de Vennus de Milo" para que puedan entender mejor quién es ella.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
